Diary continuity
The diary continuity is one of the three main Monster High continuities, told through the diaries that are included with several lines of dolls. The diary continuity lightly overlaps with the cartoon continuity, in that most storyline events are either confirmed to happen in both or implied to happen in both. However, those events do not occur in exactly the same way or in exactly the same order between the continuities, which causes them to be separate continuities. The diary continuity is a little less story-heavy than the other continuities, but makes up for that by offering a level of insight into the characters that no other continuity does. Technically, the diary continuity encompasses all the information in the doll logs, but it's almost only the diaries that form a storyline. The fact the diaries are created by a small team makes their continuity a flexible one. The diaries are prone to contain clever explanations to tidbits in both their own continuity and the webisodes', which makes them a vibrant read. On the downside, the continuity is completely dependent on the doll releases. If a certain character does not have a release in one of the diary-containing lines at a certain moment, their story either doesn't continue in sync with the other characters' stories and may have to awkwardly get back on in a diary entry of a later date, or it is only told through the limited perspective of other characters. Continuity Though the diary entries mention the date they were written, they neglect to mention the year, leaving the order a bit muddled. On account of all diaries in a line sharing mention of at least one event, such as the fight between Clawd and Spectra in the 'School's Out' diaries, it is certain that the diaries of a line describe the months of the same year as one another. Keeping this in mind, the order appears to be as follows: A century ago: *Robecca Steam's 'Between Classes' diary (September 19 - October 15) Year 0: *C.A. Cupid's LS diary (August 10 - November 16) Year 1: *Frankie Stein's SDCCI diary (June 26) *'Basic' diaries (June 30 - September 6) *'School's Out' diaries (September 7 - October 26) *''Dawn of the Dance'' diaries (no date, but presumably early October) *''Sweet 1600'' diaries (November 11 - February 3) Year 2: *''Sweet 1600'' diaries (November 11 - February 3) *C.A. Cupid's LS diary (January 10 - February 1) *''Gloom Beach'' messages (no date, but presumably March) *Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary (May 21 - June 7) *Ghoulia Yelps's SDCCI diary (no date, but presumably late July) *'Campus Stroll' diaries (July 20 - August 31) *'Between Classes' diaries (September 9 - November 15) *Scarah Screams's SDCCI diary (October 1 - November 18) *Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary (October 15 - November 18) *''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' diaries (no date, but presumably early October) The Stardoll chat with Draculaura confirmed that her Sweet 1600 happens in 2012. This would mean that Year 2 corresponds to 2012, Year 1 to 2011, and Year 0 to 2010. Continuity errors The diary continuity has few outright continuity errors, but there are holes in the storyline. Most of these can be explained away with a bit of fan creativity, but the canon itself is silent on the matter. * Frankie's Year 1, August 26 entry has her crying for the first time, an aspect of being alive that she wasn't aware of until then. However, her Year 1, June 26 entry has her casually mentioning her mother crying of joy. *Deuce's Year 1, July 18 entry has him meeting Jackson on the casketball court. However, Holt's diary states that he didn't move to the city until Year 1, July 23. * Holt mentions going on a date with Operetta in his Year 1, August 10 entry. He also states that Operetta's father is a teacher at Monster High in his Year 1, August 20 entry. Several 'School's Out' diaries corroborate that Operetta is a student at Monster High in Year 1. However, Operetta's diary starts in Year 2, and details how she and her family move to the city in that year. * Cleo calls herself a crown princess in her Year 1, August 19 entry. This is Nefera's title, not Cleo's, as confirmed by Cleo's Year 1, October 22 entry and Nefera's Year 2, August 25 entry. * In her Year 1, September 15 entry, Draculaura says she broke up with Jackson because he never showed up to their dates. She specifies that the breaking point was a party that according to Holt's diary was on Year 1, August 3. However, Draculaura was very much in love with Jackson until much later according to Clawdeen's Year 1, September 5 entry. * Holt's diary ends in Year 1, September 5, and makes it clear he does not know about his alter ego Jackson. Jackson starts his entry of Year 2, September 9 with the revelation he and Jackson have learned about their dual nature. This is a rather late entry considering that according to Frankie's Year 1, November 30 entry, she already knew Jackson and Holt were the same. * Jackson's Year 2, September 9 entry states that his mother is a Jekyll/Hyde and his father a fire elemental, and implies it's through his father that he is related to Heath. However, the video game Ghoul Spirit states that it was Jackson and Holt's mother who is the sibling of Heath's father. * In her Year 1, August 15 entry, Ghoulia says Cleo started dating Deuce a day after breaking up with Clawd. According to C.A.'s Year 0, November 1 entry, both events happened on the same day. * C.A.'s Year 0, November 2 entry describes the route to C.A.'s broadcast studio to involve going "all the way up a winding set of stairs". This is an unlikely direction if C.A.'s Sweet 1600 back-of-the-box story is to be believed, which states her studio to be located in the catacombs. * Scarah and Hoodude go with each other to the fall athletics banquet in the Year 2, November entries. Scarah's entry claims its on the 18th, Hoodude's on the 8th. Since a date-typo in Hoodude's diary is more likely than in Scarah's because Scarah writes her dates out, the event presumably takes place on the 18th. A century ago September 19th September 20th September 21st September 22nd October 1st October 15th Year 0 August 10th August 13th August 25th September 20th November 1st November 2nd November 16th Year 1 Undated June 26th June 30th July 1st July 3rd July 4th July 10th July 14th July 15th July 16th July 17th July 18th July 20th July 21st July 22nd July 23rd July 25th July 26th July 27th July 31st August 1st August 3rd August 4th August 7th August 9th August 10th August 11th August 15th August 17th August 18th August 19th August 20th August 21st August 22nd August 23rd August 24th August 25th August 26th August 28th August 29th August 31st September 1st September 5th September 6th September 7th Undated September 12th September 13th September 14th September 15th September 17th September 18th September 20th September 21st September 24th September 25th September 26th September 28th September 30th October 1st Undated (presumably early October) October 7th October 8th October 12th October 13th October 15th October 16th October 18th October 20th October 21st October 22nd October 24th October 25th October 26th November 11th November 13th November 21st November 30th December 8th December 15th December 17th December 30th Year 2 January 3rd January 10th January 28th February 1st February 3rd Undated (presumably March) May 21st June 1st June 7th Undated (presumably July) July 20th July 25th July 26th July 27th July 28th July 29th July 30th July 31st August 1st August 7th August 10th August 12th August 13th August 14th August 18th August 21st August 25th August 26th August 27th August 31st September 9th September 10th September 12th September 15th September 19th September 21st September 23th September 28th October 1st October 2nd Undated (presumably early October) October 8th October 10th October 12th October 15th October 19th October 20th November 1st November 2nd November 7th November 13th November 15th November 18th Category:Continuities Category:Doll diaries